When All Else Fails
by Xandochu
Summary: A collection of Drabbles featuring the cast of D.Gray-Man and two OCs. Mostly angst, romance and crack.


Nemuri = 16 years old, dirty blonde hair, green eyes.

Shurio = 15 years old, black hair covers one eye, brown eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man. Or Shurio and Stony Hikuro. Those two belong to my best buddy~

* * *

1. Nemuri was the only one allowed to call him 'Yu'

2. She hated the look people gave her when they found out her left eye was mechanical

3. Nemuri could still remember seeing her Mother and Father smiling as men from the Black Order dragged her from her away, kicking and screaming.

4. Shurio Hikuro was the first person to get Nemuri to smile since Nemuri had become an exorcist.

5. Shurio was Lavi's favourite partner in crime.

6. The library was Nemuri and Miranda's sanctuary.

7. When Miranda met the two girls, their clashing ways made her realize that impossible was nothing.

8. Shu was pure light, 'Muri was pure darkness. And that made them the best of friends.

9. Nemuri's innocence was a giant book, and proved to be an amazing shield from both Akuma, and the outside world.

10. Shurio's innocence was parasitic, and like Allen, she ate a lot. But she couldn't figure out how Nemuri could STILL out eat her!

11. Lenalee was scarred for life when she walked in on a conversation Nemuri, Shurio and Lavi were having.

12. Shurio refused to leave Allen's side after he lost his arm.

13. The relationship Nemuri and Tyki Mikk had was truly a twisted affair.

14. Though Shurio had been the first to make her smile, Komui had been the first to understand.

15. Nemuri was often jealous of the other exorcists. Their innocence was useful in battle against Akuma and Noah. Her innocence was a giant book, which only use was to be a shield.

16. Too often did Lenalee see her Brother's crush in the infirmary

17. Shurio didn't know what to do when she realized that Nemuri felt she was useless. She could tell Nemuri she wasn't, but they'd both know it was a lie.

18. Even Miranda, before completing her training, had more use than her.

19. "I want you to send me on a mission far, far away."

20. "Why so glum, 'Muri?!" asked Lavi, bracing himself for a hit. But when Nemuri walked right by without insulting or punching him, he knew something was wrong.

21. Times like these, Kanda was the only one Nemuri would talk to.

22. When he was gone, often enough, Nemuri was the only one who'd miss him.

23. Lenalee smiled as she placed the fresh coffee beside her Brother's head as he slept.

24. Everyone naturally assumed Nemuri was a man-eater; they'd never have guessed that she had never once been in a relationship.

25. Shurio was disgusted at how much she and Road Camelot were alike.

26. The pain was the only thing that reminded Kanda that he was alive

27. Lavi wondered how long it would be before he had to take on his 50th new identity

28. Krory had to wonder why Lavi, a total fool, was the Junior Bookman, and not Nemuri, whose innocence held information on almost anyway. Besides, her innocence was a giant book. It seemed more logical.

29. Nemuri had to no want to be Bookman, while Lavi had spent his entire life training and preparing for it.

30. The night Nemuri grabbed onto his lab coat in fear because of the thunder was the night he realized how deep his feelings for her ran.

refused to bail Shurio out when she pranked Kanda. It was the only way she'd ever learn.

32. Kanda and Nemuri didn't need words; the silence between them said everything.

33. Shurio couldn't help but be slightly jealous of Lenalee and Nemuri. Lenalee was beautiful, kind, and everyone loved her. Nemuri was smart, strong willed, and didn't care what others thought. Shurio was gullible, too kind, and not the brightest crayon in the box. But she was Shurio Hikuro, and for that, everyone (Except Kanda of course) loved her.

34. Reever was the big Brother Shurio couldn't remember.

35. Nemuri and Lenalee were complete opposites, and unlike Nemuri and Shu, they would never truly be friends.

36. Both Nemuri and Lenalee had been taken by force to the Order. The only difference was that Lenalee's family had come with her, while Nemuri's had abandoned her.

_37. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck _was all Shurio could think.

38. Once in a blue moon, Nemuri'd join Shurio and Lavi in a prank.

39. The Noah's were all dirty bastards.

40. Tyki didn't know if it was just lust, or something else all together.

41. The scent attached to each note let Shurio know exactly who sent them.

42. Lavi hated to admit it, but he knew he had no chance with Shurio.

43. Lying there, restrained to her bed, Lenalee felt totally utterly alone.

44. Jerry should have known better than to give Shurio a mountain of sugar.

45. Only Shurio could calm Nemuri down when Nemuri went on a rampage.

46. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Nemuri, Shurio, Reever and quite a few others could've killed Komui for creating ANOTHER Komurin.

47. Komui knew that one-day, his precious little Sister really would be getting married. But for now, he was content chasing off the idiots.

48. Shurio could see past Allen's curse mark.

49. Allen's eye should not have grown back, while Nemuri's had to be replaced all together.

50. Kanda'd call Lavi an idiot, but that'd be an understatement.

51. Being trapped in Komurin for the 150th time really gave Shu time to think.

52. "Goddamnit, STOP using the paper from my book for Paper Airplanes!" Nemuri yelled.

53. Lavi had no reason to look like a pirate. No matter how sexy pirates were.

54. Cross might be a womanizing dickweed, but he was damn sexy.

55. When Devitto said he was going "Shoe Shopping," Jasdero didn't know the half of it.

56. Tyki touched people's hearts, literally.

57. Jerry always knew the best recipes, both vegetarian and not. Which is why Shu practically lived there.

58. Nemuri wondered how she got along with the bundle of Stupid that was her best friend.

59. Reever learned the hard way no to get in the way of Komui and coffee.

60. Dying Kanda's hair pink might have been the worst idea Lavi ever had. EVER.

61. Stony was stunned and hurt when he found out his little Sister forgot who he was.

62. Cross had taught Nemuri everything she knew about gambling. But she still sucked at poker.

63. The darkest moment in Allen's life was the moment he realized that his Mother wasn't coming back for him.

64. Nemuri only knew Allen through Shurio, and she hated everything about him.


End file.
